muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Land Vehicles/Artillery
) BM-21 Grads of the Soviet Army.]] Artillery is an aspect of delivering long-ranged firepower against an enemy force to soften it up for direct engagement; with the invasion of the BETA in 1973, artillery has become an inseparable part of warfare, allowing humanity to even the numerical odds before having to engage the BETA up front. Their powerful guns are the strongest weapons a land army can field, and without the artillery, casualty rates in any battle would be beyond crippling. 'Japanese Artillery' ) Artillery firing at BETA.]] Type-99 155mm Self-Propelled Howitzer : Self-propelled howitzer system mounted on a tank chassis, used by the Imperial Army for artillery operations. : Several of them were deployed in the month-long campaign to defend the Japanese mainland, notably at Kyushu and later at the closing days of the siege of Kyoto. 'American Artillery' M2001 Crusader ) A battery of Crusaders providing support.]] : Self-propelled howitzer system mounted on a tracked chassis, the Crusader is a reliable field artillery system capable of providing valuable support fire against BETA swarms. |-|Alternative= : Several units were deployed by the UN 11th Force during the Defence of Yokohama Base, providing first-strike firepower against approaching BETA forces during the opening minutes of the battle from flank locations. However, when the BETA penetrated into the base's boundaries, the support fire was called off. |-|Unlimited/The Day After= : While M2001s were stationed in Japan under the flag of the UN forces, it is unknown as to what happened to them after the cancellation of Alternative IV. M270 MLRS ) An MLRS battery awaits orders.]] : Unlike shell-based artillery, the M270 MLRS (meaning "Multiple Launch Rocket System") is an American-made system that provides precision fires with high-speed, long-ranged rockets, that can be outfitted with various munitions, against BETA hordes. A reliable system, the M270 is in use by both US, UN, and Imperial Japan forces, with several units stationed at Yokohama Base. |-|Alternative= : Several units were involved in the Defence of Yokohama Base, providing first-strike firepower against approaching BETA forces during the opening minutes of the battle from flank locations. However, when the BETA penetrated into the base's boundaries, the support fire was called off. |-|Unlimited/The Day After= : The M270 still remains the primary artillery of the US Army forces, and were deployed to both the 8th Border War, as well as during the assault on French forces holding on to NORAD, to provide support fire for frontward troops. Murrica strong.png|(TDA) A battery of MLRS firing. 'Soviet Artillery' 2S19 MSTA ) A battery of 2S19 Msta of the Soviet Army.]] : Soviet-made self-propelled field howitzer, the MSTA carries a 152mm cannon that can fire up to eight shells per minute. Several of these are deployed at the Kamchatka defence line held by the Soviets. BM-21 Grad : Soviet-made rocket launcher system mounted on a truck chassis, manufactured in the early 1960s. Its low sophistication and range is compensated by a rate of fire that is unmatched by any single modern vehicle. Trivia *While the Type-99 SPH was deployed in real life in 1999, its appearance in Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse, during the BETA Invasion of Japan in 1998, meant that its designation number would have been Type-98, assuming that its deployment was an official decision. However, no confirmation of its name has been given in any materials. Category:Hardware and Technology Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative